someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Silent Noise
On some days, whispers can be heard in complete silence; there is no language they speak, they are to be passed off as wind. But trust me, that is not the case. In absolute solitude you may hear a high pitched tone, your ears do not deceive you. This phenomenon has been around for centuries dating back to ancient Egypt and Assyria. Some may call you mad if you try to explain it, some will relate, and some having hold of the knowledge I have, will fear for you. If you are not looking to get involved with something that will change you forever, do NOT read on. It all started back in 2007 when I started working as a deputy for my state police. I was on a ride along with the Sheriff when we stopped at our destination. Through the tinted windows I could see a man in a tight brown coat and a bulge in the stomach holding a satchel walking away from a local convenience store. I looked closer, sticking out of the bag was a hard to distinguish tip of some sort of assault rifle. The man did not try to hide it: a threat. The sheriff appeared to have seen it as well as he told me to stay in the car, he got out, crossed the street, and told the man something inaudible to me at the time. The situation soon escalated as the suspect slowly unzipped the coat to reveal some sort of explosive device. Through my walkie-talkie I heard a hushed voice say, “drive around the corner and call for back-up”. I followed these orders as I was not yet permitted a weapon of my own. Gunshots went off, as a swerved around the bend. I did as I was told. Specially trained soldiers showed up, and arrested the man later in a secure location, there finding out the bomb was a dud thankfully, but that is not where this ended for me. I saw what real danger was like and in the days to come decided that this lifestyle wasn’t for me. What I did while in the police car that day is something I will always regret. In a moment of shock I could not figure out how to call for backup and brought out the encrypted laptop that was in the car, on the desktop I saw a folder that piqued my interest named Tinnitus. I knew I had to act fast so instead of opening it I opened the digital manual to find out how to use the radio to call for help. I then did so and drove alone back to the station knowing that the Sheriff would never be sending another message. I brought the laptop inside and sat down at my small desk. I opened the folder marked Tinnitus and found myself in a document. I began reading, finding myself in some sort of trance unable to stop. The Tinnitus case was a series of mass suicides occurring vaguely in “the east coast of the United States in 2006-2007”. Subjects of failed attempts reported that they heard a ringing in their heads and felt they were not in control of themselves. All had reported that these sounds had been affecting them their whole lives but never bothersome or even slightly to this degree. Scientists studied them and diagnosed them with a trait some have observed, as Tinnitus. I was curious, how had this been kept a secret from society? We have the right to know. For several years I have traveled the world and researched all I could about Tinnitus, getting even more horrific information every time I opened the next door. After all these years I think that I have learned all there is to know about Tinnitus, not suffering from it myself, and think it is time to let the public know what it truly is: Tinnitus, derives from the Latin tinnire meaning: “to ring, tinkle”. It is so much more. The Egyptians had a great spirit named “Tirus-Token” who they claimed the culprit to be. They feared this spirit and did anything they thought would please him. They offered him riches, through celebrations, but still the the noises would not leave their minds. They tried every possibility imaginable at the time but nothing worked. Then, one day all across the Egyptian empire several offered themselves to Tirus-Token by drowning themselves and stabbing themselves. To their surprise it worked. But not for long, soon every few years women would offer their newborn children to him in order to clear themselves once again from the sounds. It wasn’t enough. They found 20 infants was equivalent to one adult so after decades they went back to offerings of men and women. This was carried onto to other civilizations and at one point, was common practice. Tirus-Token came to expect all the power he was receiving and he loved it. For a few mortal years of not inflicting his powers onto humans he got some source of constant power. Nobody knew how it worked but accepted it, thinking the sounds would drive them mad. Many non-spiritual communities did not believe in Tirus, and decided to try to create medicinal remedies. Their attempts failed horribly but gave a piece of mind to those who had Tinnitus. They were the lucky ones. In the centuries to come, the offerings became less and less apparent, Tirus-Token grew angry, as the legend goes. And in a matter of time the offerings became non-existent. Nobody knew who Tirus-Token even was anymore, other than a select few librarians who owned the now old scripts. After more and more years Tirus-Token yearned for the following he once had and started giving Tinnitus to more and more people, he expected them to go back to their old ways of showering him with presents. This simply did not work out for him. Tirus-Token decided to take matters further into his own hands. His stockpiled source of power now was of good use as he came up with his evil scheme. He took control of a large group of people, possessed some would even say, and forced them to take their own lives. This is not to say all suicides ever gave power to him, only suicides by those who have Tinnitus. I found out that this series of mass suicides extended further back than any of us knew, Kazakhstan 1764, Great Britain 1875, California US 1935, South Carolina US 2006, are only a handful of the reported occurrences. I may not be the first one to connect the dots on this one, but I am one of the few, considering most of my knowledge here came from third world countries without access to the internet. I am not saying I believe the story of Tirus-Token, but I do not shrug it off. This needed to be shared. The world has to prevent this from ever happening again. If you decide to take me as a fool, or a satanist, or whatever ludicrous account you may forge for me, be aware that in complete silence, the wind will not harm you, but something else might. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Ritual